feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Engines
Engines are machines used to generate energy in the form of MJ. While originally added by Buildcraft, engines are now available from a variety of mods. Depending on the type, engines require different types of fuel or materials to run. What they all have in common however is that they need a redstone signal (e.g. from a Lever) to work, unless configured otherwise. Any of these machines can be broken with a wooden pick or better. Redstone Engine (Buildcraft 3) The Redstone Engine is the most basic engine, only needing to be turned on using a redstone signal to run. It has a very low power output (1MJ/s or 0.05MJ/t). Most machines won't accept power from a Redstone Engine, except Thermal Expansion and Railcraft machines. Recipe 3 Wooden Planks 1 Glass 1 Piston 2 Wooden Gear Steam/Stirling Engine (Buildcraft 3) The Steam/Stirling Engine is an upgrade of the Redstone Engine. It is significantly more powerful, producing 1MJ/t, but uses fuel such as coal. It will eventually explode if it is producing more power than is being used. Recipe 3. Cobblestone 1. Glass 1. Piston 2. Stone Gear Combustion Engine (Buildcraft 3) Combustion Engines are the most expensive engine, but are also the most powerful BuildCraft engine producing up to 6MJ/t. They require fuel such as Fuel or Oil to run, and if not looked after correctly are prone to explosion. It is necessary to keep them cool to avoid an explosion. Recipe 3. Iron Ingot 1. Glass 1. Piston 2. Iron Gear Electrical Engine (Forestry) An Electrical Engine is used to convert IndustrialCraft 2 energy (EU) to Buildcraft energy (MJ). It is part of the Forestry mod. It will output 2 MJ/t, but can be upgraded to output 14 MJ/t. Recipe 3. Tin Ingot 1. Glass 1. Piston 2. Tin Gear Biogas Engine (Forestry) The Biogas Engine can be fueled by Water, Milk, Honey, Seed Oil, Apple Juice, or Biomass. It also requires Lava to start up, but will never overheat. Depending on the fuel, Biogas Engines produce between 1 MJ/t to 5 MJ/t. Recipe 3. Bronze Ingot 1. Glass 1. Piston 2. Bronze Gear Peat-fired Engine (Forestry) The Peat-fired Engine requires Peat or Bituminous Peat to run and will produce Ash during the process. It will output 1 MJ/t to 2 MJ/t depending on the fuel. It will stop working once there's too much ash stored. Recipe 3. Copper Ingot 1. Glass 1. Piston 2. Copper Gear Magmatic Engine (Thermal Expansion) The Magmatic Engine requires lava to run. It outputs between 0.4 MJ/t and 4 MJ/t, and will overheat and stop working if it has nothing to power, this can be remedied by simply clicking it with a Buildcraft Wrench or a Crescent Hammer. *Picture is not 100% correct depending on your Thermal expansion version, older versions of the recipe require Tin. ingots/gears Recipe 3. Invar Ingot 1. Redstone Transmission Coil 1. Piston 2. Invar Gear Blulectric Engine (RedPower 2) The Blulectric Engine is a variable engine that runs on Blutricity. It outputs between 1 MJ/t, all the way up to 23 MJ/t and beyond, depending on input, making it by far the most powerful engine for powering your machines. It does not have any severe negative drawbacks, besides relying on Blutricity, but can be unstable if power is not being used. Rather than using the Buildcraft Wrench for manipulation, it uses a Screwdriver for rotating it. It is recommend to use the Blulectric engine if a large surplus of Blutricity is available, as it can produce large quantities of energy, renewably. Recipe 3. Brass Ingot 1. Glass 1. Blulectric Motor 2. Brass Gear Industrial Steam Engine (Railcraft) The Industrial Steam Engine is an engine from Railcraft, outputting up to 8MJ/t while consuming up to 40 steam/tick. This steam must be supplied from an external source, unlike the smaller Hobbyist's steam engine. Recipe 3. Steel Plate 1. Glass 1. Piston 2. Steel Gear Hobbyist's Steam Engine (Railcraft) The Hobbyist´s Steam Engine is an engine from Railcraft, maximum output is 1.6MJ/t, or 2.0MJ/t with Steam, to produce 1.6MJ/t this engine needs water and fuel (coal, charcoal, etc) alternatively, it can be provided Steam to generate 2.0MJ/t. Recipe 3. Gold Nugget 1. Glass 1. Piston 2. Gold-Plate Gear Coming soon to 1.5.1 Feed the Beast Packs, Forestry's Clockwork Engines, an early game method of generating MJ Category:BuildCraft 3 Category:Energy Generation Category:Thermal Expansion Category:Railcraft Category:RedPower 2